


Bless'd Babe

by Elizabeth_Marie_Jones



Series: The Ravens Bedtime Stories [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Lucy is not as serious as her siblings, Lucy out here knowing way more then any of her siblings because she's awesome like that, She is still young, honestly she's just here for a good time and is feeling so attacked right now, i didnt expect to love her this much but i do, i love this girl and her stupid cat, she is hilarious though, which in her opinion is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Marie_Jones/pseuds/Elizabeth_Marie_Jones
Summary: The young do not know enough to be prudent, and therefore they attempt the impossible, and achieve it.Look her Mum's working, her father's at war, and her siblings were busy with a budding criminal empire. You didn't think that Lucy didn't find something else interesting to do? Shame on you.
Relationships: Pevensie Siblings
Series: The Ravens Bedtime Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690477
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Bless'd Babe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead but I am broken (my poor ankle lads). This is a short one. I'd apologize but....guess what painkillers make me not care. TTYL y'all.

Edmund comes back to them and Lucy relaxes. She has her knives, her siblings, and a rather sweet new dagger. She is going to have to spend at least an hour talking Peter through the intricacies of their relationship with Aslan again but well you can’t have everything in life. 

Lucy’s content though and well she knows what her siblings are like. Everything will work out in the end. But really considering who her siblings are; and what their capable of she really wishes they’d stop refusing to see that she’s obviously related to them. Peter’s the best at ignoring the fact that she’s the baby of the family, but well, he’s Peter and he’s still under the impression that he’s the reason she picked up knives… like she hadn’t knicked a few of her own years before he even thought of it.

Mum was always busy and Dad was gone. Her siblings were the ones who were supposed to watch her and Peter actually managed it quite a bit; but, he is the enforcer of the family and sometimes Ed and Su needed him more. Which was quite fine actually because then she got to stay with Auntie M and Uncle Fen. They weren’t really actually related; but well, they’d certainly looked well enough after Ed when he was first moving into London Proper territory that she felt comfortable giving them the epithets. And it helped keep their actual names a secret. Which was important. She so rarely got to know secrets before her siblings she wanted to hold on to these for as long as possible. 

Auntie M taught her all sorts of neat tricks and Uncle Fen taught her quite an advanced bit of bladework and then how to hide that she knew anything of the sort; and if they knew the other Pevensies would be out for long enough they took her on field trips. She got to learn so so much on those trips. Honestly when she fell through the Wardrobe she quite thought that the couple had managed to track them down to the countryside and secreted her away on one of them but no.

Aslan was adorable though, she always did have a thing for cats and he was a particularly stupid one. Watching him get secretly upset about how much things weren’t actually going his way was hilarious. And now she expected that she was going to get to watch a particularly overly confident witch ritually sacrifice a god in his seat of power. Lucy would have to think of an exceptional Christmas present for Ed next year. Especially if, as frustrated as Aslan was, he didn’t wait the traditional three days to resurrect.

She rather thought he wouldn’t; which would be just delightful. The selfish lion weakening his magic and hold on this realm on his own volition like this would probably be enough to wedge a crack large enough for one of Auntie M and Uncle Fen’s friends through to visit occasionally. Which would be just lovely. Probably not enough for them to visit themselves just yet but considering Ed had just inherited a separate kingdom that Aslan would have preferred completely obliterated… well there were options there. 

She had her knives, her siblings, and entertainment enough for weeks; stumbling into Narnia was turning into quite the boon. Nearly as good as Ed stumbling into the wrong corner of London Proper all those years ago. But really this was promising to be so much fun!


End file.
